


Baby on Board

by Anonymous



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: AU, Dark alina, F/M, Mentions of sea sickness, Murder, Oral, Sex, alarking baby, daddy aleks, mom alina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alina doesn’t learn of the Darkling’s true nature until after the night of the Fête, resulting in them sleeping together. He quickly finds her after she flees, and reveals a secret. She’s pregnant. They’re having a baby.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	Baby on Board

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this fic, and I might do a spin-off fic in the future if you’re interested.

Alina sways on her feet as the antlers are locked around her neck, and the urge to summon overtakes her. Light bursts out of her, and everyone ducks out of the way. Even the Darkling, though he doesn't look frightened like Mal or the others. Instead he looks extremely pleased. Things are turning in his favour.

Slowly her light dies down but a glow clings to her skin. The Darkling gives a nod of approval and they drag Mal away. She takes a step forward, ready to try and bargain or stop them, but instead she collapses to her feet, and hits the ground with a thud.

She awakes later to a moving coach. Her body nestled in one of the corners, pillows surrounding her. The Darkling sits across from her, documents in hand, a healer at his side.

His eyes flicker to her, running over her with genuine concern, though his face remains impassive. The healer sits forward and takes Alina's arm in hers. She doesn't acknowledge her, her eyes still locked on her captor.

The healer nods towards the Darkling. "She's alright _moi soverenyi_."

"Good." He states cooly, and the healer bows her head. She throws open the door and flies out. Leaving Alina alone with him. "Don't work yourself up over the tracker, he lives, for now." He beats her to the punch, flipping another document.

"Can you blame me? I don't trust you!" She flails an arm and huffs.

"That worthless _otkazat'sya_ isn't worth your stress. He lives. Now relax until we reach the Fold. You must be healthy for it, for all of us." Something flashes in his eyes she doesn't like. She sits up, suddenly alert.

"What do you mean, _for all of us?_ You don't just mean the Grisha, and I know you aren't including the otkazat'sya." She expects him to ignore her or deflect, but he doesn't. Tucking his documents away and straightening his _kefta_.

"You're pregnant Alina." She freezes, mouth falling open. Pregnant, she can't be pregnant, but actually she can. Flashes of a passionate night spent with the Darkling after the fête, hitting her. Before she learned of his true nature the next day.

"You're sure?" Her voice is no louder then a whisper.

"Yes." He clears his throat. "Is it mine?" He jaws clenches, showing his anger at even considering the possibility of another.

"Of course it's yours! Who's do you think it could be, Ivan's?" Now she's angry, how could he suggest someone else could be the father? The Darkling is the only man she's ever known in that way.

"Well forgive me for considering it after you've run off to play house with your tracker!" He snaps back at her. Eyes blazing.

Alina exhales. "How many other children have you had over the ages o great Black Heretic? Maybe you can give me some pointers about parenthood." She tries to dig her fingers into an old wound, but he doesn't take the bait.

"I haven't, nor have had, any children. They would've been a liability."

"And now?" She's frightened for the answer. The thought of her baby being taken from her bone chilling. She never thought when she was weak Sticks she would ever be able to have children, and the thought of having a baby makes her warm inside. Even if it's father is the Darkling.

"Now, once we take Ravka, our child won't want for anything. They'll complete our trifecta of power."

She lets out a humourless laugh. "You've known about this baby for what, an hour, and you're already figuring out how to use it as a pawn."

He shifts to the edge of his seat, hands folded in his lap as his leans forward. Alina wants to move back, as far away as possible, but she freezes, staying in place.

"You will be my _tsarista_ Alina, our child our heir. They will be a force to be reckoned with once they come off age, and we'll give Grisha a Ravka they deserve." He inches his face closer to hers until their lips almost touch. An awful part of her thinks she'd let him kiss her, but he pulls away. Reclining in his seat. "Rest, we'll be arriving at the Fold soon, and you need to be at your best."

"And how can I do what you want with the amplifier? I collapsed once after using it."

"You're pregnant and have been living like a vagabond with that tracker. You weren't taking care of yourself. You'll be at your best by the Fold, you'll have no issues. Now rest."

She wants to be stubborn, refuse, but she's still woefully tired, and it's not just her she has to worry about. There's another life inside of her that needs her healthy to survive.

Alina sighs but snuggles into her pillowed corner of the coach. Sleep taking her swiftly. She wakes later to the noise and action of the Fold. Grisha standing nearby by in their colourful _keftas_.

She finds she's been changed into a black and gold thread _kefta_ while she slept, and though she wants to rip it off, she has no other clothes. She grits her teeth and opens the coach door. Revealing herself to her fellow Grisha.

Ivan is there in an instant. Arms folded. "Come, he's waiting. It's time." He goes to take her arm, but she snatches it away. Folding her arms like he has. He shakes his head and begins to move, and she forces herself to follow. Thoughts of Mal and the baby circling in her head.

She's brought to the Darkling's side, and he links an arm around her waist. Letting everyone see. Making a statement. He leans down and whispers in her ear. Making it appear it's a whisper between lovers. "At first I thought this baby was a weakness, but now I see it as a strength. Another soldier fighting for Grishas. A warrior."

"Our baby isn't a pawn." Alina hisses back between clenched teeth.

"No, our baby is more." She balks at his cool words as he pulls her forward, towards a skiff. He forces her onto it, and makes her stay beside him.

He calmly speaks his commands. Everyone assuming formation. The power surges from her as they enter the Fold, and tears prick in her eyes as she follows his orders without control. She tries to fight it, as Novokribrisk is lost and she sees many innocent people die, but she can't break free. Their new bond tight like a tether between them. Slowly choking her.

Once it's over she can't help but sob, the other Grishas looking down at her in shock. "The Sun Summoner is overwhelmed with our first step towards a new Ravka. Come, let us forge a new world." The Darkling states, wrestling back control of the situation. The Grisha falling for his lies and cheering.

Alina is dragged back to his coach, curling up into a ball. Tears streaming down her face as a hand curls around her abdomen. She wants to save them from their father, run away with Mal and raise them, but she knows she can't. He has her in a cage, their baby holding the key.

He joins her later, taking a seat across from her once more. "Pull yourself together, the baby is what's making you feel this way. You'll realize I've done what's best soon enough."

"What if it was our child that was eaten by _volcra_ today, would you be unaffected? But since it wasn't a Grisha child you don't care. How can you be a father if you don't have any humanity?"

"I have humanity."

"For Grisha."

"Grisha are all that matters Alina. Our child will be Grisha. I'm making a world for Grisha."

"No, you're making a world for yourself. The baby is a pawn, you've already admitted that." Her teary eyes meet his. "And what if our child isn't Grisha?"

The Darkling's eyes flash at her words. "They will be Grisha, for they are ours."

"What if they're not?" She asks again, poking the bear.

"They will be, now sleep. Our journey isn't over." He turns from her, shutting down the conversation as he pulls out more documents. Alina ignored.

She glares daggers at him as she lays down, resting her head against a pillow, wrapping a hand around her stomach once more. As she drifts off she sees his eyes narrowed on her belly, and she realizes how deeply valuable she is to him. He'll never let her out of his sight again.

* * *

She wakes later to the sounds of seagulls, and the crashing of waves. She rubs her eyes and pulls the coach's window curtain back, revealing a port city surrounding them. She opens the door a crack, and finds Ivan standing guard.

"What's going on?"

"The Darkling has secured us a ship."

"Why?" He doesn't answer this time, and she shuts the door with a huff.

Later she's fetched like a dog, and she doesn't hide the scowl from her face as she's moved. She might be his symbol, but she won't be a happy one. Alina is escorted onto a large ship, and is greeted by the Darkling and a red haired man with a broken nose. He wraps an arm around her which she jerks away from, and the red haired man grins.

"Pleasure to meet you Sun Summoner. I'm Sturmhond, and I'll be your Captain for this jolly adventure." He bows with an extravagance flourish. The Darkling is unamused.

"I thought Sturmhond was a pirate." She has heard the name Sturmhond before in passing. A force to be reckoned with on the sea.

"Privateer." He openly winks at her, and the Darkling sends him a glare that could freeze water. "I'll have Tamar show you to your room, if that's alright." He sends the Darkling a look, and he gives a brisk nod.

She's led to a bedroom on the ship by a tall Shu woman covered in tattoos. She steps inside and sees a variety of the Darkling's things set around the room. He plans for them to share. She stares blankly at it, unsurprised.

"Thank you." Tamar nods and shuts the door behind her. Alina flops onto the bed, pulling herself beneath the covers. She's cold, tired, and ashamed. She wants to sleep, but she feels like that's all she's been doing. When she isn't helping destroy innocent people.

She buries her head into a pillow, and lets herself drift off. She opens her eyes to see waves crashing through her window, and feels her small dinner coming back up. She retches across the floor, then wipes her hand across her mouth. Trying to catch her breath.

Her door slides open and Genya's head pops in. "Are you alright? I heard you outside."

"I'm not alright." A tear slips down her cheek. "Come in anyway, we're both murderers." The Tailor stiffens at her implication.

"The king lives."

Alina quirks an eyebrow. "That's surprising, then again the Darkling will want him to see his kingdom yanked away." She folds her hands in lap, and looks at her stomach. Wondering if she can see any change in her body yet, but none are visible.

Genya follows her gaze and her mouth shapes an o. "Are you pregnant?" Her words are soft, gentle. Like someone trying not to startle an animal. Alina isn't surprised, she's the Darkling's pet after all.

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"I think you'll get a better response from the Darkling. He seems to be taking impending fatherhood in stride." She says dryly. Picking at the end of her kefta.

"So he's the father?"

"Of course he's the father! Why do I keep getting asked that? No I haven't slept with Mal." She exhales, rubbing a hand against her face. "I look like hell, don't I?"

"A little." Genya admits.

"Well if I'm going to feel like hell, I might as well look it." She flops backwards. Letting her back hit the bed, then instantly regretting it. Her stomach roiling once more. She jerks to her side and retches again. Genya quickly stepping aside.

"I'll fetch someone to clean that, and you should see a healer, they might be able to help. Maybe come up deck and get some air."

"Fine." Alina grumbles and climbs out of bed. Straightening her kefta. "This smell will make me puke again." Her eyes land on her pool of vomit and she flinches, but then she notices a patch hit a few of the Darkling's things, and a sick part of her feels vindicated.

Genya leads her up onto the deck, Alina clutching her arm. Her stomach moving in time with the waves. "I don't think it's helping."

Sturmhond hears her, quickly coming over. "Suffering from sea sickness?" She nods weakly. She doesn't know this man, and frankly he's a bit annoying, but there shouldn't be a hidden meaning to asking if she's sea sick. "I'll have some turtle stew boiled up, should settle your stomach."

"Thank you." She flashes him a weak but genuine smile, but it quickly falls off her face as the Darkling emerges from below deck. Heading straight for her.

"I see you left me a gift in our room." He states. Unamused.

"I didn't do that on purpose." She retorts, and he lifts an eyebrow in response. "I'll get someone to clean it."

"I'll send the cleaner of the cells." Sturmhond offers.

Her stomach drops. _Mal_. "There's cells on here?"

"Yes of course, we're on a pirate ship." The Darkling's lips quirk.

"Privateer ship." Sturmhond yells back as he descends downstairs.

"Who's in the cells?" She looks him in the eye, and she sees a twinkle she doesn't like. " _Who?_ "

"Your beloved tracker of course. We need him for the next leg of our journey." Alina feels like hurling again.

"And what is that?"

"The second amplifier, Rusayle."

Her eyes widen. "You're looking for the sea whip? It's a myth."

"As was the stag. You must know better by now then to think such things." His tone turns condescending and her eyes narrow.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child."

"Then don't act like one." She scowls and grabs Genya's arm.

"Let's see if the stew is ready." He lets her leave but his eyes burn into her as they go.

The next few days pass in a blur. Alina remains in their chambers. Surviving on turtle soup, and a tonic prepared by their healer. The Darkling doesn't want her around Mal, so she's kept bellow deck when he's tracking, which is always. She suspected the baby has given him another level of jealousy.

She hears commotion above her head, and she refuses to stay out of the action. Who knows what's happening. Ivan isn't guarding her door, so she heads upstairs in time to see the sea whip break the surface.

Her eyes widen as a hand goes around her arm. "I was about to come for you." The Darkling murmurs in her ear. "This kill is yours." He tugs her to the center of the boat and barks an order. "Now!"

Her body listens on instinct, and her arms shape into the Cut. She takes down the sea whip with a single powerful blow, and everyone rushes to catch it. Pulling enough of it on board for her to claim the next amplifier. She makes quick work of skinning the scales. The thirst for power thrumming in her ears.

David takes the scales from her and fastens a bracelet, placing it around her wrist. The need to summon takes over as another ship comes into sight. Her light misses it by an inch as it shoots out, then everything is chaos.

Alina is pulled by Sturmhond as the Darkling races towards her. Sending out his own Cut that she deflects for her safety. "Come now, you'll be safe. That ship will save you." She tries to follow him away, but her feet won't move. She's rooted in place. Her tether to the Darkling taunt.

"I can't. Save Mal, but I can't go." She physically isn't able leave, their bond too tight. Something she suspects is made stronger by the baby.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, take Mal and go. I'll fight him." Sturmhond sighs and then takes off. She turns to see the ship beginning to be overpowered by the other ships Squallers. She sends out the Cut without thinking, betraying her own promise and leaving a large gash in the side. The Darkling does the same. Capsizing the boat in minutes. Mal doesn't get a chance to escape.

His arms go tight around her, and he buries his nose in her hair. "You stayed."

"I had no choice."

"Either way, consider it an act of kindness that I'll let the crew survive this mutiny attempt until we reach shore." Alina doesn't have it in her to remind him he isn't the captain of this ship, so it isn't a mutiny.

* * *

In the following weeks the Darkling's armies takes several cities after killing the crew of Sturmhond's ship, soaring Mal at her insistence. She's an unwilling aide as her womb begins to grow and quicken. Slowly moving closer to Os Alta as her pregnancy becomes visible and known. Baghra spatting at her when she learns. "Stupid girl."

Her thoughts are filled of the Firebird as she lays in bed with the Darkling in his chambers. His hand curving around her belly. At first it made her uncomfortable, this slice of domesticity with him, but she's still that lonely girl from before inside, so slowly she accepts it. Enjoys it.

She tried to blame it on the baby, but she knows deep down they're not the cause.

His head rests by her chest, his fingers creating patterns on her skin. He hasn't tried to instigate sex with her yet, and she's grateful. She fears that she'd give in for his promise of the Firebird alone.

Each night Alina asks him about it as they lay together. "How much longer until the Firebird?"

And he always answers the same. "Once we take the capital."

"And how many more days will that be?" Her answer is the same as well.

"Seven days." The number grows smaller and smaller each time, and a thrill of excitement runs through her. She despises it.

"Good." He leans up and kisses her cheek, and she leans into it. The thought of the Firebird making her euphoric.

Os Alta is taken seven days later, just like he promised. The royal family is eviscerated, and the city is theirs. News soon reaches them that the absent Prince Nikolai was killed recently, and the Darkling grins. "One less pup to wrangle."

Alina spends several days walking amongst the ruin of the Grand Palace with Genya, cradling her stomach before she breaks down with need. She craves the Firebird.

That night when he comes to bed she wears a revealing gown, and his eyebrows rise at the sight of her. "If this is about the Firebird, you're too far along to travel. Once the baby is here we'll go with that _otkazat'sya_."

Her face goes red. He's figured her out in two seconds flat. Then the rest of his words hit her. Mal, she hasn't thought of Mal in ages. Guilt guts her like a knife and she stills. Unsure what to do.

"That long?" She desires the Firebird's power with everything in her, and she doesn't know if she can wait.

"That long." He rests a hand on her cheek and she melts into it. He's the only thing keeping her sane as she spends the days picturing the Firebird, and counting down to her due date. Alina of a few months ago wouldn't believe it, but she hadn't had the Darkling as her main companion apart from Genya. Their baby hadn't even started to show yet.

His hands trail down her cheek, her neck, then running across her swollen breasts. She lets out a hiss of pain and pleasure, which makes his eyes narrow with delight. "Do you want me Alina?" He takes a step towards her. Crowding into her space. His mouth going to her ear. "As much as your Firebird?"

His fingers continue to travel across her body, sighs of contentment leaving her as she nods. The feel of him taking over any rational thought.

"Let me help you relax _Solnishka_." He whispers against her lips, and she kisses him. Arms going tight around his neck.

He gently lowers her onto their bed. Careful of her protruding belly. He breaks their kiss, and lays one on her bump through the black lace. He glides down her body. His mouth gentle. He gathers her dress and pushes it up. Revealing her lower body.

" _Solnishka_." The Darkling presses a kiss to the swell of her belly. "Don't you want to know my name? My true name?" He kisses lower, above her panty line.

"Yes." Alina breathes, head tilted back.

"My name is Aleksander." He whispers, then lays a lick across her slit through her panties.

She jerks, a hand going into his hair. Another clutching the bedsheet. Moaning quietly.

"Say my name Alina." He orders, his tongue licking her once more.

"Aleksander." She moans as he slides aside her panties, and sticks a finger in her. His thumb rubbing her clit. "Aleksander."

Aleksander presses his mouth to her and growls possessively. Laying a long lick with the flat of his tongue. His free hand digging into her creamy thigh. His nose buried in her wetness.

He works her slowly. Tongue and fingers moving in tandem. Building a burning fire in her core. She can't take it. Eyes rolling back, body shaking. She's falling apart at the seams.

He holds her tight as she comes. Back arching off the bed. His name spilling of her lips. Breath ragged. Chest heaving.

He lays a kiss to her inner thigh, before moving back up her body and kissing her soundly. Her taste on his lips as they kiss. When they untangle from each other, he kisses the corner of her neck. "We will be infinite _Solnishka_ , this is just the beginning."

In her deliriously happy state, Alina can't find it in herself to be worried at his words. Instead she snuggles into his side and drifts off. Thoughts of the Firebird forgotten for now.

* * *

The baby comes a few months later in the middle of the night. The labour isn't long but it is painful, and her baby comes screaming into the world with the moon lighting his way. Face flushed red. Soft ebony curls curling around his ears. She has a son. They have a son.

Aleksander is there as soon as the first cry rings out. His gaze unreadable as he looks down at his newborn son. The babe already suckling at Alina's breast.

"Ilya." He states, his eyes still locked on his son.

"No, anything but Ilya." She looks up, her gaze hard. "Our son will not be ruined like he was." She narrows her gaze and he scowls.

"Fine. What name do you suggest?" He takes a seat on the bed. Ready for her to suggest something asinine.

"Grigori." Alina raises an eyebrow. Daring him to find something wrong with it.

"Grigori. A fit name for a Grisha prince." Aleksander's fingers twitch, but he reaches over and lightly brushes a finger against Grigori's forehead. The baby looks up at him, his honey brown eyes meeting his father's stern silver gaze.

It is minuscule, but Aleksander does soften as he takes the baby into his arms, Grigori grips his finger in his little fist and coos. A smile pulls at the edge of his father's lips.

* * *

Two months later they're on the move, ready to claim the Firebird. They travel to Dva Stolba, the place of Alina's birth, where she's discovered the Firebird should reside.

Grigori is strapped to her chest as they enter the village. Cuddling against her as he sleeps. Alina steps out of their carriage, her arms tight around him. Her eyes scanning the view. Her first home that she doesn't remember.

The baby prince lets out a yawn and she smiles down at him. Her eyes warming at the sight. Her gloved finger brushing away a stray curl. Adrenaline pumps through her blood as she takes in the village once more. The Firebird will finally be hers.

A prisoner is brought out in chains before her and Aleksander. No, Mal is brought out before them. Gaunt and weak. His hair a mess, and a tangled beard on his face.

He gazes up at her. "Alina." He croaks. An Oprichniki tugs on his chain.

"Address your _Tsarista_ with respect." He barks and Aleksander gives a curt nod of approval.

"You will find us the Firebird. That is the only thing you're worth." Aleksander sneers at him and Mal growls. A distant part of her feels pain at the sight of Mal, but she's changed so much since that day on the Shadow Fold. Her loyalty is to Aleksander and her son. To Ravka.

"Come." Mal is dragged to his feet, and Alina passes her son to Genya. The only person she deeply trusts with his safety, apart from her and Aleksander. Neither are willing to risk taking him along while they search.

They trek up the cliff side. Traversing for what feels like an eternity. Alina caught between excitement at getting closer to the Firebird, and distressed at being away from her Grigori. They’re rarely separated.

Then she sees it, its feathers striking and its body beautiful. The Firebird flies above them, and drops a single feather. She wants to scream with joy, but she forces herself to be quiet.

She follows Aleksander's instruction, and reaches for the bird. Striking it down with the Cut. It hits the ground nearby with a thud, and they race to it. Alina presses a hand on its cooling body and freezes. She feels no surge of power.

"There's nothing." Her voice cracks. All her dreams and hopes destroyed. "It's not an amplifier." Her husband crouches down beside her, and places a hand on it as well.

"How can this be?" He whispers. Anger and distress clear on his face.

Mal looks down at them. Horrified at Alina's despair. "Alina, it's better this way." He whispers. Trying to comfort her.

She whips towards him before he can be reprimanded by anyone else. "You don't know what it's like! I've dreamed of this since the sea whip! The third amplifier was to be mine!" She yells. Startling nearby birds as tears stream down her cheeks. Her hand comes out and wraps around his neck. Choking him in her rage.

Then she feels it, a jolt. A powerful one. Aleksander's story comes back to her like a tidal wave. The story of Ilya Morozova, of his two daughters, one which was Baghra, and the amplifier. The Firebird wasn't the last one, Baghra's sister was, Ilya saved her that way, and somehow that power passed to Mal.

"You're an amplifier." She states quietly. Her husband's eyes widen at her words as she continues to choke Mal. Delighting in the surge of power. Without another thought she snatches the knife tucked away in her kefta, and stabs him in the throat. Mal falls to his knees. Blood gurgling in his mouth.

"A rib should suffice." Aleksander steps beside her and peers down at his dying enemy. Alina nods, numb. She's succumbed fully to him and her lust for power, and she doesn't care. Now she can truly keep Grigori and Ravka safe forever.

 _Now every enemy shall fear the sun._ She thinks to herself as she surges with the power of the third amplifier, and cuts a mountain in half.


End file.
